


Crazy in Love

by merrabeth



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A.U.gust, Explicit Sexual Content, Song fic, boom - Freeform, i guess, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said:</p><p>Prompt for youuuuu- i love your writing so i thought you would be the perfect one to do this.... but i was wondering if you could write a Fic related to the song 'Crazy in love' not the beyonce one,the one from fifty shades of grey trailer? i'm such a tricky basturd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you've yet to watch the trailer, I'd suggest doing so because that version of the song is just incredible and I'm like waiting for the full version to come out and yes. Goodness.

Mandy was proud, to say the least, about many things. For starters, she sat now in an office behind her desk, looking at her boss give an announcement for a fancy party his brother was throwing- black tie event, he said.

Yes, she’d done it. She’d escaped the south side. Her second proudest moment rivaled between Mickey tagging along with her and her getting a well paying job at the Harold Washington Library as the secretary of the Deputy Commissioner. As he spoke, ruffling his red hair, she was going to go with the second, for now. Her boss, Ian Gallagher, was quite charismatic. She was sure if she’d met him before she left the south side, they’d be best friends. They were pretty close to that already, as close as a boss and secretary could be. And she wasn’t going to deny that he was surprisingly attractive for a ginger. You’d have to be fairly close to see the faint freckles that must have faded over time. And his hair was a fiery orange, great to compliment his hazel eyes (though she swore, from afar, they were green). And she was sure she didn’t have a type, but she wasn’t opposed to lean, muscular guys like him.

It must have been a family trait, she soon realized, when she met Ian’s brother, Lip- the Head Commissioner. He was a sandy blond with blue eyes that stood out against his slightly tanned skin. And though he wasn’t as fit, it seemed he could have his way with her…if only he wasn’t already dating someone.

“Hey, Mands,” Ian brought Mandy from her thoughts to find he’d made his way over from his office, where he’d been standing and making his announcement, to her cubicle. He leaned against the opening with his fists in his pockets.

“Uh, hey, Ian.” It was always surprising how laid back everyone was here. Sure, it was only the head library for the city of Chicago, but the professionalism seemed to bypass the amount of tattoos a person had, or, in Mandy’s case, the nose ring she had. And she felt kind of embarrassed to believe that she’d been expected to call everyone by their last name- as if that’s what grown-ups did in middle class. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go that dinner Lip’s throwing.” His voice was calm along with his composure.

“I’m not sure I have anything fancy enough for something like that, actually.” She looked down to her current attire- a black skirt of questionable length and ¾ length sleeve shirt with various splatters of colors- and looked back to him as if to say “exhibit A”.

Ian laughed and raised his eyebrows as if to say “good point”. “You’ve been working here, what, six months. And you haven’t went shopping to buy yourself something nice?”

She shrugged. “Never had to- until now, I guess.”

She watched as Ian reflected her gesture. “Well, it’s on Saturday…maybe you could find something before then.” His voice held a great amount of hope, like he wanted her to go. It was enough to make her smile and laugh.

“Yeah. Ok, sure. You gonna be my escort, then?”

“I’d be glad to.”

For some reason, that sense of pride came back.

* * *

 

Mickey was done with the whole thing before it started. He came home from work, parked himself on his couch and took a long breath of relief as the tension from the day’s work at the roofer company he’d been lucky to get hired to. But he wasn’t enjoying his blissful silence for two minutes before his phone vibrated in his pocket. He contemplated letting it ring until whoever it was hung up, but he knew many people didn’t talk to him voluntarily, so it must’ve been his sister. Lo and behold, when he checked the caller ID, it read Mandy’s name.

“What?!” he yelled into the phone.

“I don’t have time for your shit, assface. I need your help.” Though her words were urgent, her voice was calm.

“With what?” he asked, taking things down a notch. He was still irritated.

“I need you to come shopping with me for the-“

“No!” he interrupted sternly. “Fuck no!” Where did she get off, asking him to do something like that? “I’m gay but I’m not a fuckin’ flamer.”

“Doesn’t matter; you’re a good judge whether you like it or not.” It was silent as she paused. “And besides, I don’t have anyone else to help me.”

“Aren’t there bitches at stores that help you with that kinda shit?” He could feel himself failing already.

“They’ll lie to their dead grandmother if I buy shit. You know that.” He could hear her make some odd noises before she whined clearly. “ _Please_ , Mickey? This is important.”

He rolled his eyes, completely defeated. “Fuck, fine. Fine!” He sighed. “What is this for, anyways, and why isn’t your current collection good enough.”

“My boss’s brother is having a black tie dinner event shit thing. I need a fancy dress.”

He examined the phone as if it was Mandy herself in the flesh before he brought it back to his ear. “Since when did you want t’ go to shit like that?”

“Since my boss insist that I go. He’s going to escort me.”

“You’re not fuckin’ him, are you?” He heard the small gasp on her end.

“No! Fuck, Mickey. Can’t a guy be _nice_ to me, for fuck’s sake?” She paused again, and he just _knew_ she was contemplating it. “But I wouldn’t mind climbin’ him like tree.”

He cringed, berating himself for not cutting her off when he could. “Good to know. I’m gonna go now.” 

* * *

Mickey began to regret his decision the minute they walked into the Macy’s in downtown Chicago, blocks away from her job. It wasn’t so much the store selections that had him folding inwards, though going into the massive department store with marble floors and pillars that had to cost more than his current apartment was a bit off-putting. Maybe it was the rooms where he’d sit, the rooms so clean they made him seem dirty. Or the ladies that worked there, handing her dresses and trying to make conversation as they waited for Mandy to exit stage-left with various gowns on. Maybe it was because he never knew what true _kindness_ was that set him off. They’d ask questions, like, is she your girlfriend (which, around the fourth store, he started replying with, “Yeah, I mail-ordered a chick that looks like me to bang” and roll his eyes as they’d understand his sarcasm and give a small laugh) or if he needed to find something as well as they eyed him up and down, their eyes lingering on his knuckle tattoos. By the time they were done at each store, he was exhausted.

Saturday couldn’t come around soon enough. Both could agree with that statement. Mandy had actually been just as tired (she secretly felt she had more to complain about since it took her so long to find the right dress). Mickey sat on her couch and watched the television as she got ready. They’d bought this condo together, when they first left. It was in the Near North neighborhood, close to a questionable part of town, which is why they were able to afford it (the realtor had informed them the neighborhood was “renovating”). But after a year of working with the roofing company, Mickey was out, buying his own place (the apartment was down the street, but neither mentioned it). He spent many a-weekends there, however, when he wasn’t going to the club with her or some random co-worker that felt like putting an effort in befriending him.

He sat on her couch, once again, completely engrossed in the re-run of Law & Order when he heard the familiar buzz.

“Shit!” Mandy hissed as she ran from her room clad in only her bra and underwear. She peeked out her window and ducked back in. “He’s here early! I haven’t even gotten dressed yet!”

“Clearly,” Mickey scoffed, bringing his bottle of beer to his lips.

She glared him down as she ran back to her room. The bell buzzed again before she called to Mickey. “Let him up.”

With an over exaggerated groan, he got up and went to the speaker. “She says you’re early,” he blared into the speaker.

“Let him up, asshole!” she yelled.

With a sigh, he leaned against the button labeled “door”. With a number of seconds- which was surprising since they were on the 4th floor- there was a knock at the door. When he opened the door, he felt himself perk up a bit. He wasn’t sure if it was obvious to the gorgeous man in front of him, but he’s sure if he stayed there, it would be.

Mickey watched his lips curl up into a smile. “Uh…” the red head stammered, “Does Mandy Milkovich live here?”

“Nah,” Mickey stated, as if he wasn’t in a daze a moment before. “Not anymore. I killed her about ten seconds ago.”

His heart fluttered to the beat and sound of his laugh as he looked down as he checked himself. Mickey could reassure the beautiful man if he had any doubts if he looked fine- because he looked _hot_. The black tux he wore did well to outline the muscles underneath. Mickey never thought he’d fantasize about a ginger James Bond type, but in that moment he was fighting back the urge to grab hold of his black tie and drag him in.

“I’m Ian,” he introduced. “I’m Mandy’s boss; I told her I’d escort her to the dinner.”

Mickey nodded before finally stepping back, gesturing for Ian to enter. As the tall ginger walked through the door, Mickey made light of the new position to check Ian out fully. The guy was lean naturally, Mickey guessed, given the build and muscles he had regardless. He snapped his eyes up in time when Ian turned back.

“Your name?”

“Mickey. I’m her brother.” When Ian nodded, he signaled for Ian to take a seat on the couch. He did so, and Mickey wondered how the sight of him unbuttoning his jacket could look so sexy. There was a miniscule part of him that hoped he wouldn’t stop with just unbuttoning the jacket. “So, you work at a, uh…library?” Mickey asked, completely unconvinced that this god could be working in something so common.

“Yeah, uh, I’m Deputy Commissioner.”

“Ah, so you shelve the important books then?” He smiled when he heard that beautiful sound again. When Ian looked around, then back to where Mandy’s room must be, his heart stopped for a second. “You…you don’t plan to, uh…” for some reason, he couldn’t get the words ‘fuck her’ out, maybe because it would be too painful to imagine.

But Ian understood where Mickey was going. “Oh, no. It’s strictly a plutonic relationship followed by friendly company.” Though Ian’s words seemed genuine, Mickey eyed him suspiciously. “I wonder why she didn’t offer to invite you,” he said, changing the subject. “I mean, I’m sure I made it clear anyone was invited.”

Mickey chewed at his bottom lip. “Well, she’s nervous as it is. Besides, I don’t think I’d last long around those pretentious fucks- no offense,” he quickly added as Ian smiled understandingly. “But, c’mon, man. Look at me.”

And then it happened. Ian’s eyes roamed, openly and blatantly scanning over the length of Mickey’s body, as he licked his lip before taking in a deep breath. “Trust me,” his voice had dropped an octave. When those hazel eyes found their way back to Mickey’s he smiled. “I am.”

 _Holy fucking shit_ , Mickey thought to himself as he drew in a shaky breath. He forced himself to look away, looking back at the television.

The clack of heels on the hardwood floor stirred them both. Then came the excited shrill of Mandy’s voice. “Ok, I’m ready.”

Mickey stood the same time Ian did and turned to face Mandy. “Woah,” they uttered simultaneously.

Mickey knew they’d made a good choice going with one-strap gown. It hugged her torso and made a long flow-y skirt that shimmered a bit. She’d retired the nose ring for the night but wore rhinestone earrings to match the gem on her waist. Half of her hair was pinned up and the rest fell like black subtle waves down her back.

“You look incredible,” Ian complimented. “Am I allowed to say that?” Mandy grinned.

“How should I know? I skipped the sexual harassment seminar-probably shouldn’t have told you that.” He walked over and gave her a hug. “You’re lookin’ pretty hot yourself,” she complimented back.

He laughed. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure _that_ was covered in the seminar.”  He took a step back for another look. “And it seems like you had no trouble finding a dress.”

“Yeah. Mickey helped me,” she nodded to her brother who’d taken a stance of protection with his arms crossed over her chest, though something in him questioned which one he was protecting. “He’s a pretty decent judge of character.”

Ian bit at his bottom lip as he smiled. “What do you think of me, so far?”

Mickey eyed him, unsure of his actions but did his best to seem confident. “I’d have to do a further inspection.” There was only so far he could teeter before Mandy figured it out.

“We should be leaving,” Mandy suggested. Ian nodded in agreement and allowed her to drag him towards the door. “Don’t fuck with my shit, Mickey. I swear to God,” she threatened over her shoulder.

Ian turned back at the door, a smile Mickey was sure was supposed to be seductive (spoiler: it worked). “It was nice meeting you.”

Mickey nodded and sunk back into the couch when the door closed. “Holy shit,” he muttered under his breath.

* * *

 

“Are you man- hunting tonight?” Mandy asked, stretched out over her brother’s lap. “That’s , like, the third time this week. When did your sex drive kick in?”

 _Since your boss came struttin’ in here with his stupid muscles and sexy smiles and stupid eyes. Fuck him. Can I? Can he fuck me? Fuck._ Mickey shrugged. “I dunno. I’m man-strating.” It was the Friday after Ian had came over with his tux. Since then, Mickey’s had a growing number of fantasies featuring Ian; he’s sure he’s gotten off once or twice just to the thought of _all_ that lied under that suit- that’s when he turned into a sex-crazed teenage boy all over again. Twice this week so far he’s been at his favorite gay bar, picking up a quick fuck just to get his mind off the ginger man he actually wanted. But he wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up. There was something that scared him about doing this, like maybe he’d forget about ever wanting Ian.

“Well, you can count me out of your horn-fest,” Mandy said. “There’s a strange amount of straight dudes at gay bars.”

“Wasn’t gonna ask you to come anyways, bitch,” Mickey mumbled, loud enough for Mandy to hear. In response, she swung her arm to smack him in the face. “Douchebag,” she mumbled back before she sat up.

“Have fun eating dick!” she called as he closed the door. He rolled his eyes as her cackles were muffled.

There were many benefits to their new location. One that Mickey appreciated at the moment was how close to Boystown they were. His favorite club was artfully called “The Closet” (and, admittedly, that was the only one he really knew about). It was Gay and Lesbian bar, which suited Mickey enough since he never stayed long enough to see drunk Lesbos make out or anything of the sort.

He was greeted with the same atmosphere: people laughing, dancing, drinking, having fun and enjoying the high of being free. That’s what had drawn Mickey to this place- the freedom. Before he’d even come out, he’d venture over here a few times, but not nearly as often as he did once he moved out and trudged along with Mandy. He gave a small smile, taking an empty seat at the bar and glanced around before ordering a beer. The music blared, but it wasn’t obnoxious to the point where his bones rattled to the beat of the bass. And there were men with suits, probably coming by after a day at the office or whatever. He always came appropriately dressed, but sometimes- even with the sense of freedom- he felt this was the place where he didn’t belong.

“Mickey Milkovich,” he heard a voice call to him. It was fairly close, but when he turned around in his stool, he wasn’t expecting to get an eye full of the red head so quickly.

“Hey,” Mickey answered, checking out Ian and his choice of attire on this Friday night. He wore a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, neatly tucked into dark wash jeans all ending with black sneakers. With a smirk, he teased, “What, is it casual Friday?”

Ian shrugged, closing in to lean against the bar next to where Mickey sat. He was the closest Mickey’s sure he’s ever been. “Not all of us get the luxury of going home before we can have fun.”

Mickey squinted his eyes, a smile threatening to splay on his lips. “You don’t even know what I do.”

“I could guess.” He paused as his eyes studied his arms. “Probably some type of manual labor.”

Mickey nodded. “I’m good with my hands.” It wasn’t intentional, but he played off the double meaning in his words; and Ian seemed to notice, as well. “You’re gay,” he stated with no hint in uncertainty.

“What, is it not obvious?”

“Does Mandy know?” He watched Ian took in a deep breath and slid a bit closer; Mickey’s breath bitched.

“I believe the saying goes, ‘What they don’t know, won’t hurt ‘em’, right?” The way Ian’s eyes lingered on Mickey’s lip made it obvious that Ian wasn’t looking to talk about anything but them at this moment. “Here’s the thing, _Mick_ ,” Ian sighed and stood a bit straighter. “After last Saturday, to put it frankly, you’re all I can think about.” His eyes bore into Mickey’s, searching for something; Mickey wasn’t sure what, though.

 _Fuck, me too,_ Mickey wanted to say. But even Ian couldn’t get him to sound that needy. “So, what are you gonna do about it?” By now, the roar of the music was dull, like a humming sound in his ears; he was suddenly aware of the lights that flashed around them, they way they played with the red head’s features when they passed over his face.

“We could start by gettin’ outta here.” He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Mickey’s response.

Mickey nodded hastily, not having time to care for the amount of bitchiness that made him feel because he was smiling like he’d won some grand prize.

Mickey didn’t have rules he set for himself, but they were things he did on his own protocol. And he was breaking all those protocols with Ian. One, he usually hooked up with guys in the bathroom or in the alley in the dark of the night. But here he was, in Ian’s _Crysler for fuck’s sake_ heading to _his fucking place god dammit_. He watched the city lights flash by as they inched closer and closer. His heart raced, and he found himself fidgeting just to make noise over the sound of his racing heart. He found Ian’s work ID in one of the cup holders and he picked it up, curious to know more about his sister’s boss.

“Ian Gallagher,” Mickey read off. He knew he could get used to saying that name: Gallagher. And from the ID he found he was a year older, yet he seemed to have his life in order more than Mickey did at the age of 25-

What the fuck was he doing? Why was he in his car? Why was he on his way to Ian’s house to fuck? What in the actual fuck was he doing? None of these questions helped to soothe his heart. He continued to look outside at the unfamiliar scenery: Lincoln Park. Of course this guy would be by the Gold Coast…actually it wasn’t that far off from where he and Mandy currently lived, but still, Mickey could picture his home now.

He glanced over. “Why do you look so fuckin’ smug?”

“There’s a difference between smug and confident.” He gave Mickey a “confident” smile before turning back to the road.

“Enlighten me.” The talking helped; it gave himself something to do.

“Well, I’m _confident_ we’ll have fun tonight.” His voice was low and sultry, and Mickey gave a quick thought as to how much longer the ride was.

Ian parked in front of a building that shined bright from the lights in the lobby. The lobby was absolutely _huge_ compared to anything Mickey’s ever seen. He scanned the place in awe as Ian lead the way to the elevators. Once they were on, a freckled finger pressed the button with the number 10 and it lit up red before the doors closed. Given the size of the elevator, it felt stuffy, and Mickey swore he could suffocate on the amount of sexual attraction between them. He tried to match his breathing with Ian’s but felt his breath was shaky. It seemed like eternity and a half before the slight ding indicated they’re made it to Ian’s floor.

The hall was long, and it looked similarly to a hotel rather than a place that people lived on a regular basis. When Ian opened the door, Mickey followed. He didn’t bother to turn the switch on as he turned around, promptly pinning his body to the smaller man’s as the door slammed shut. His lips were dangerously close. By instinct, Mickey uttered, “Don’t” as he felt the breath of Ian’s lips on his. But as Ian began to back away, Mickey grabbed hold of him, pulling him in and pressing their lips together with an amount of urgency he didn’t even know he possessed.

It was like something switched off in both of them as the red head was quick to gain the power. He grabbed Mickey’s wrist and pinned them to the door above his head as he deepened the kiss, pulling out a struggled groan out of the dark haired boy. Mickey bucked up against Ian as he grew harder; Ian met his attempts at contact by grinding down hard. Mickey acquiesced for only so long before the need to be naked pushed him forward. He tried to free his hands from Ian’s grasp but he would let up.

Ian was insistent to take things slow, it seemed. He continued to kiss and lick and bite at the older man’s mouth as he slid his hands down the length of those arms until they met his chest. He popped open each button of his black shirt, one by one until it was finally open. He slid his hands around the boy’s waist, and Mickey could feel his skin burn beneath his touch and arched towards it, wanting more. They continued their dance with each other’s tongue as Ian pulled him off the door and led him blindly to a bed room. Once they were in, he shoved hard, exerting an amount of force that knocked Mickey onto the bed beneath him. He watched as Ian crawled onto the bed, his eyes clouded over with lust and his eyes gone black.

 _Could you hurry the fuck up?_ Mickey wanted to growl, but his tongue was stuck as Ian towered over him, pushing him down into the mattress and spreading his legs. His lips traveled down his jaw, to his neck, and meeting to his ear, biting the skin under- he was rewarded with a quiet moan from Mickey. The sound made him twitch in his already unbearable tight jeans, so he ground down, craving the contact their clothes were keeping them from. As he sucked on Mickey’s neck, he worked off his shirt and molded their torsos together. Ian groaned as he felt the smaller man clench his abdomen as their hips kept moving. Fuck going slow.

Ian made a burning trail as he kissed down Mickey’s body. He watched as the red haired man moved further and further down his body. They met eyes as Ian undid Mickey’s pants. Mickey lifted his hips to help as Ian pulled them down and off, his erection springing out of its bonds. It took no time then for Ian to wrap his mouth around him, his tongue laving at the underside.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Mickey gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, the warmth and wetness of Ian’s mouth practically sending him over the edge with one movement. He combed his fingers through Ian’s hair, his tatted fingers getting lost in the fiery strands, as he tried to calm himself down a bit. His skin burned all over as Ian’s head bobbed up and down, and he was sure he never felt this good in so long.

“Ian,” he choked out, and licked his dry lips and to say it again. His movements were getting faster and Mickey’s grip on Ian’s head got tighter. He didn’t want it to end here, but the coil in his stomach was tightening and he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop it.

Just at that moment, seconds away from blowing, Ian pulled off with a pop and gripped down on the base. Mickey sighed out a shaky breath before opening his eyes to see Ian was leaning over him again. Not bothering to take break eye contact, he leaned over, feeling over his night stand and fumbling through the drawer before he pulled something out and tossed it on the bed next to Mickey’s head. Ian looked down between their bodies and rubbed at Mickey’s thigh, motioning for him to open up. Mickey did so and Ian settled between them still looking at Mickey. He held those blue eyes as if he was under a trance and blindly lubed up his finger. The man beneath him gasped as he ghosted over his hole, but it wasn’t until he breached Mickey’s entrance that the trance had been broken. He slid all the way in. Once he was to the last knuckle, Mickey closed his eyes and let his head fall back to the mattress.

Soon there were two fingers in, scissoring Mickey open. His arm flew to wrap around Ian’s shoulder once he found his prostate. With an evil smile, Ian added a third finger and aimed them all that bundle of nerves in the older man. It was different watching Mickey inch towards the precipice from down his body, to exactly over it. From this angle, Ian could enjoy the view as Mickey panted in his face, his eyebrows furrowed and his teeth attacking his bottom lip as he tried to stay quiet. He felt it first in the way his knees drew up and began to tighten around his waist; then it was the breathing, how Mickey would intake a breath, then intake another as if he was about to sneeze or go under water. When Ian felt the tight heat of Mickey clench around his fingers, he pulled out.

Mickey finally opened his eyes, dazed and a bit irritated.

“Hurry up,” he growled.

Ian’s chuckle sent a shudder through Mickey’s body. “What’s the rush?” he asked, pressing their foreheads together before Mickey ran his fingers through Ian’s hair and brought their lips together again. It didn’t take long for the kiss to become breathless pants against each other, and Ian nodded. He back away and kicked off his jeans, tossing them to the floor. Mickey licked his lips as he looked at the body he fantasized about. He didn’t even look real, straight from his muscled shoulders following down to his hard torso and further down to his painfully erect cock. Fuck, it was _better_ than Mickey had fantasized of, and his breath hitched at the fact that he was able to see the real thing.

“See somethin’ you like?” Ian asked playfully with an eyebrow raised.

Mickey sat up and kneeled before the taller man. He placed his hands at the back of Ian’s neck, watching a moment before one hand traveled down the plain of his body. The other hand pulled Ian forward as they kissed, something Mickey was getting addicted to by the minute. The traveling hand found its way Ian’s heavy erection. He swallowed every groan and hiss as he tugged at it. His pace went faster as the kiss deepened and Ian dragged his teeth on Mickey’s full bottom lip.

Without warning, Ian swatted Mickey’s hand away and grabbed the back of his thighs to lay him down flat on the mattress again. He grabbed a condom that had been placed next to the lube and tore it open. He rolled it on and squirted a generous amount on the length. As he slickened his erection he asked, “Ready?”

“Fuck yeah.” He grabbed on to Ian’s shoulders as he bent over, looking to where he was guiding his cock.

Ian stopped when the head was in, closing his eyes to help himself not implode as Mickey clenched around him. Once he’d relaxed, he slid in, unstopping. When he was buried in deep, he steadied himself on his knees and forearms resting on either side of Mickey’s head.

Mickey grunted at being so full, and he, admittedly, needed a few seconds to adjust to the pleasure and the burning sensation. He couldn’t even imagine how this would have felt if he hadn’t fucked those two other guys earlier this week. But the thought quickly fleeted when Ian pulled almost all the way out before slamming home. Mickey’s jaw went slack though a sound didn’t come out. He’d been minding his noises before, but he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to control them now.

The pace started slow, agonizingly and teasingly slow. One of Mickey’s hands felt its way down Ian’s strong back. He gripped at Ian’s hip, forcing him to push back in quicker to meet his trust. After the silent command, Ian gave a pretty hard thrust that knocked the breath out of Mickey.

“You can do better than that,” Mickey taunted, his words breathy and hoarse. He lifted his legs to wrap around Ian’s waist and dig his heels into the small of his back.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Ian growled out before he gripped the headboard with one hand and Mickey’s hip with the other. Mickey brought the hand on Ian’s hip to grip at the hairs on the back of his neck. Checking his grip on the headboard, he pulled out and slammed back in, starting a new rhythm.

Mickey laughed out as Ian jackhammered into him. But his laughs quickly turned to whines and moans as he felt the familiar coiling in his stomach. It built up, dragging along its merry way as to have been pushed off twice. He closed his eyes tight enough to see stars as Ian angled his hips to thrust right at his prostate.

“Oh fuck, oh shi- _Ian! Shit!_ ” His nails bit into the skin of his back as he went faster. He let go of the rail and sat up, gripped at Mickey’s hips tightly as he mercilessly pounded into him. He could feel his orgasm at the bottom of his spine. This wouldn’t last much longer, so he went back down breathing in each other’s air as he wrapped his fingers around Mickey’s leaking cock. His tugs matched the speed of his hips and Mickey grabbed onto the headboard as he arched his back, jaw slack with no noise to escape, shooting ropes of come as his orgasm tumbled over.

Ian thrust through it, relishing in the feel of Mickey squeezing around his dick. “Oh, fuck fuck, Mickey, _fuck_!” Ian exclaimed as he came then, shooting his load into the condom.

Mickey looked down at where they were connected. He sighed in contentment as his head fell back. Just a few more minutes and he could worry about everything else. He felt Ian’s fingers caressing at his face and he met those green eyes. They shared yet another kiss and he sighed again. Ok, maybe a few more minutes after that…

Ian finally pulled out despite Mickey’s feeble audible noises of protest. He let go of the unbreakable grip he’d had around Ian’s body and let the red head roll over next to him. After tying up the condom and tossing it in the small can he had next to his bed, he plucked a few tissues and handed them to Mickey wordlessly. He wiped off the cum before it could dry, though he still felt the need for a shower.

“That was…” Mickey trailed off, not finding a word good enough to describe it.

“Yeah,” Ian agreed. He turned onto his side to look at Mickey. “You alright?”

Mickey snorted. “S’ not the first time I had a dick up my ass, Gallagher.”

“No, I mean…the other thing.”

Mickey looked confused. What other thing was there? But then it donned on him that Ian was talking about the whole ‘no/regret’ type of thing. “Oh. Nah, man. I’m good…actually more than good,” he admitted a bit shyly.

Ian shrugged. “I just know how tough it can be for south sides.” He stared at the sheets between them.

“How would you know?” Mickey tried to meet Ian’s eyes.

“I’ve spent some time over there- it’s not important.” He sighed, raising his head then. “But that whole homophobia shit is everywhere, like, small minded people can be rich, too, y’now?”

Mickey could tell Ian was hinting at something deep, and there were butterflies in his stomach to think he was being so open and honest. The scary part is that he _should_ have been scared. Had he met Ian a few years earlier, things would be so different; _Mickey_ would be so different. He didn’t know how to respond, he wanted to, though. But Ian perked up quickly.

“I think we should take a shower,” Ian suggested in a low voice. “And maybe make out a bit until I can fuck you against the wall.” He raised his eyebrow again like before, waiting for Mickey’s approval.

Mickey smiled and nodded as he got up, his legs still a bit shaky.

* * *

 

Mickey awoke the next day to an arm around him and a body behind his back. His vision cleared to make out the freckles and he smiled, knowing it was Ian that was draped behind him. The clock on Ian’s nightstand read 12:20 pm. He’d figured they’d end up sleeping in since they’d gone at it four times in a single night. He sat up, making sure not to jostle Ian too much as got free. He grabbed the first pair of boxers he could find on the floor (they were Ian’s) and slipped them on. He walked out the room, met by a window angled perfectly to get an incredible amount of sunlight in. He explored the areas he never got to see the night before. Everything looked so elegant- nothing fancy or over the stop (sure, some of the furniture in there could have been greatly priced, but it didn’t _look_ that way).

When he made his way back to Ian’s room, he took his opportunity to examine him in the light of day. The freckles were easily recognizable, scattered on his body opposed to his face. But, God, his _face_. Was he really 25? There was something so innocent about him about the way his cheek bones were set to make him look so _young_.

Mickey’s phone rang before he could continue. He scrambled to fish it out of his pockets, but finally did. With an irritated tone, he answered.

“What?” He whispered harshly.

“You there, Mickey?” Mandy asked. “Where the fuck are you? You’re not at home.”

“Congratulations, your vision is 20/20,” he snapped, leaving the room and closing the door.

“What’s up your ass? Or, better yet, don’t tell me. I’m guessin’ you got laid last night.”

 _Four times_ , he fought the urge to reply. “Yeah, and?”

“You slept over the guy’s house?”

“Yeah.” It was silent.

“Should I leave then?” Mandy guessed.

“Oh, I would think so.”

“Fine , jerk-off. See ya later.”

He ended the called.

“That Mandy?”

The voice behind him made him jump. “Gallagher, you can’t sneak up on people like that,” Mickey threatened with no real tenacity. He thought back to an earlier issue. “Does she seriously not know you’re gay?”

Ian shook his head. “Never came up.” Like that was a great answer.

“Well, I think she’s under the impression that she has a shot with you.” A pang of guilt struck through him. She’d be devastated to find out.

Ian laughed at that. “Nah, I’m not the Gallagher she wants.” At Mickey’s confused expression, he explained. “My brother, Lip. Yeah, he’s the Head Commissioner. Mandy’s totally got her eye set on him.”

Mickey only felt slightly comforted. He followed Ian into the kitchen. “Last night was fun,” he started.

Ian smiled as he poured coffee beans into the paper. “Told you. I was confident of it.”

Mickey rolled his eyes but smirked. “No, you’re still a smug little shit.”

“Is this the part where we make awkward conversation till the coffee’s done, then I hand you a cup and send you on your merry way?” Mickey wasn’t sure if it was the sound of disappointment that pained Mickey or the fact that he didn’t want that to be the case. “’Cause I don’t wanna do that,” Ian concluded, looking up at Mickey through his lashes.

 _Me neither,_ Mickey thought. It was a scary two words to say; just as scary as “I’m gay”. But he plucked up some courage. “Me neither,” he said through a shaky breath. With Ian, he’d gone against his traditional ways. It wasn’t enough for him to be openly gay, to some extent, but somehow Ian’d managed to drag him into a world where things are possible, like maybe Mickey could have a relationship.

He sees Ian and can see, almost vividly, a world in which they met years before; when Mickey was a survivalist beyond all other things; before the time when he got sick of hiding and living a lie; before the time where he saw his sister and thought “We can make it out of here” and actually doing so. He can imagine the Ian that stands here right now as he would in that few years prior pushing Mickey to his limits, managing to drag him to this point all over again.

“So, I could make this coffee and we could sit and talk?” Ian’s voice sounded so excited at the idea. “I’d like to get to know you, if that’s ok?” There he goes again, waiting for Mickey’s approval. He smiles because he’d like to get to know Ian and the reason for why he acts the way he does, or how he’s able to say the right things as if he’s known Mickey his whole life and all his struggles.

_Lookin’ so crazy, your love’s got me lookin’_

_Got me lookin’ so crazy, your love_

Mickey nodded, the hope in Ian’s eyes spreading through his body. “Ok.”

_Uh-oh, uh-oh, uhoh, oh no no…_

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? lemme know  
> oh! and send prompts. those are cool


End file.
